Livrai-nos do mal
by Aoi Moon
Summary: Eles trazem a morte. Nós, a vida. Eles trazem o medo. Nós, a esperança. Eles trazem as trevas. Nós, a luz. Pela minha alma e pela alma de meus antepassados, eu juro: Não restará nem o pó do clã das aves negras Uchiha.
1. Prólogo - Carta

**Livrai-nos do mal**

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people \0/~~

Antes de começarmos, tenho uns avisos sobre essa história: Não será algo bonitinho.

Vai ter bastante coisa feia e um romance não muito florido, mas, como sempre, será SasuHina.

Nessa fic eu vou tratar de temas religiosos durante o desenvolvimento da história. Alguma coisa pode soar como heresia, então, se vc não gosta, já fique avisado e não me pentelhe. Ler é uma escolha sua. 3 Mas, espero que acompanhem também os capítulos seguintes.

Beijos e boa leitura^^

* * *

 **1\. Prólogo - Carta**

Vila oculta de Konoha, País do Fogo, ao vigésimo segundo dia do quinto mês do ano da graça de 1750.

No início de tudo, tempos após o bem e o mal separarem-se, o senhor da luz criou os homens, animais e toda sorte de plantas que há sobre a terra. Uma criação tão esplendorosa que despertou a inveja do senhor das trevas que decidiu também construir seu próprio legado. Nasciam, assim, lobisomens, demônios e toda sorte de monstros que se escondem nas sombras e atormentam a mente do homem. Entretanto, um ser em especial foi considerado a obra máxima deste legado maligno. Ser que, apesar de sua aparência próxima à do homem, tem apenas a incumbência de nos enganar, caçar e eliminar. São os chamados vampiros. E dentre as várias espécies existentes deste ser diabólico, uma particularmente nos atormenta: O clã das aves negras, Uchiha.

Não se deixe enganar por seus rostos formosos, seus corpos esguios e elegantes. Eles são feitos da mais pura maldade e desprezo pela vida. Quando estão na forma humanizada têm a pele alva, olhos e cabelos negros como piche, porém, utilizando uma magia que lhes foi ensinada pelo próprio demônio, estes olhos passam a ser vermelhos como o sangue fresco e são capazes de atormentar a mente de um homem até a loucura. Também possuem a habilidade de transformarem-se em bestas aladas, uma mistura de homem com aves de rapina, e voarem pelos céus com suas peles cinzentas, olhos negros com íris amareladas e asas deformadas.

Há mais de 50 anos, aproveitando-se das sombras e neblina causadas pelas montanhas que nos cercam, esses seres instalaram-se no País do Fogo, mais especificamente, nas florestas ao redor de nossa vila, Konoha. Desde então, o lugar que antes era próspero e pacífico, em poucos anos, viu a miséria e a decadência tomarem de conta e transformarem nossa existência em um verdadeiro inferno. Não podemos fugir, pois mesmo durante o dia, a floresta é escura e permite que esses demônios nos cassem como animais. Não podemos ficar, pois, apesar de todos os esforços para combatê-los, estamos apenas vivendo com a certeza de que morreremos para sustentar a vida destes monstros.

Clamamos que, pela misericórdia dos céus, envie a nós um dos tribunais da Santa Inquisição para que este mal que nos sobreveio possa ser exorcizado e que nossa bela cidade possa brilhar novamente ou para que, apenas, tenhamos alguma chance de sobreviver.

Senju Tsunade

Prefeita de Konoha

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Bom, esse foi apenas o prólogo. Gostaram?^^


	2. Konoha

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people~~

Bom, como vcs podem ver esta é a segunda atualização em menos de 24h, o que significa que eu estou na ativa!

Espero poder contar com vcs e NÃO DESISTAM DAS MINHA FICS! Juro que vou terminar tds! Palavra de escoteiro U.U

Beijos e boa leitura =*

* * *

 **Konoha**

"Malditos!" A mulher loira de meia idade esbravejou após amassar e atirar a carta recém-aberta no fogo da lareira em frente a mesa de seu amplo e mal iluminado escritório.

"Tsunade sama! A senhora não deve xingar a Igreja! Acalme-se, por favor!" A mulher morena, alguns anos mais jovem, repreendeu.

"Como você quer que eu me acalme, Shizune? Você leu o que eles responderam! Nossa situação não se caracteriza como prioridade?! Se ter uma cidade inteira sob o jugo desses demônios não é prioridade, me pergunto o que é?" Disse enquanto dava às costas a sua assistente e socava firmemente a madeira velha da mesa cheia de papéis.

"A única coisa que podemos fazer é confiar no julgamento dos homens de Deus e aguardar." A secretária tentava argumentar inutilmente.

"Aguardar pelo quê? Pela morte? É a única coisa que vai chegar até eles decidirem..." Um silêncio amargo tomou conta do escritório da prefeita. Logo o sol iria se pôr e ambas sabiam muito bem o que isso significava...

Konoha. Assim era chamada a cidade pequena incrustada entre as montanhas no coração do País do Fogo e constantemente mergulhada nas neblinas da floresta que a cercava. Uma terra que há já havia sido um rico e próspero entreposto de troca para todo comerciante que viajasse por aquela terra, porém, que há cerca de 50 anos, havia sido tomada pelo mal em sua forma mais pura: Um antigo clã de demônios vampirescos conhecido como Uchiha, o clã das aves negras, havia se instalado nas montanhas e transformado a cidade em sua principal fonte de alimento. Em pouco tempo, a notícia de que a cidade havia sido amaldiçoada se espalhou pelo país e os visitantes pararam de chegar. Alguns desavisados que se arriscavam nos arredores do local, acabavam mortos de forma violenta antes de adentrarem à cidade. O mesmo acontecia com os moradores que, na tentativa de salvarem suas vidas, fugiam dali.

No início, os líderes, junto a população, resistiram bravamente. Lutavam, oravam, estendiam crucifixos e jogavam água benta nos monstros, porém, nada era capaz de derrubá-los... Até que, vencidos, todos se renderam e passaram, então, a aceitar a situação como uma espécie de carma do qual não se podia fugir. A população passou a ser ensinada a nunca caminhar pela floresta ou tentar sair da cidade; a nunca andar pelas ruas durante as horas escuras e a sempre carregar um crucifixo sob suas roupas. Tudo apenas de forma paliativa, afinal, nenhum desses métodos era efetivo: a sombra das montanhas bloqueava os raios de luz que poderiam ferir os demônios garantindo-lhes segurança para irem à cidade e andarem pela floresta no momento em que desejassem. Ademais, as cruzes e os demais objetos sagrados nem sequer os paralisavam.

Para Tsunade, esta situação era um opróbrio ao qual não aceitava submeter-se. Quando criança viu seu avô morrer combatendo uma horda de Uchiha e, mais tarde, já moça, viu seu irmão mais jovem e o amor de sua vida perecerem da mesma forma. Decidiu, então, colocar todos os seus esforços na libertação de Konoha e encontrou em seus dois assistentes, Katou Shizune e Hatake Kakashi, o mesmo espírito de revolta. Secretamente, treinaram arduamente alguns homens nas antigas artes da caça aos vampiros e do exorcismo. A prefeita também passou a enviar cartas aos tribunais da Inquisição na tentativa de obter apoio da Santa Igreja e reforçar ainda mais sua luta contra o mal.

Entretanto, os bons ânimos duraram apenas até o primeiro ataque... A Anbu, nome dado ao pequeno exército formado pelos jovens sonhadores que desejavam a liberdade de Konoha, conseguia resistir e salvar algumas vidas, porém estava longe de ser uma real ameaça aos vampiros do clã. Os Uchiha eram muito fortes, resistentes e não caíam perante as técnicas tradicionais de exorcismo.

"Notícias de Kakashi?"

Como medida desesperada, o líder da guarda Anbu ofereceu-se para procurar socorro fora dos limites da cidade. Mesmo sabendo que, ao tentar sair, poderia ser atacado e morto pelos monstros. Ainda assim, o homem de cabelos cinzentos e fala mansa, decidiu arriscar-se em uma missão suicida.

"Nenhuma ainda, senhora..."

Contudo, desde que partira, há cerca de 1 ano, após a benção do único clérigo da cidade, Uzumaki Naruto, nunca mais ouviu-se falar dele.

Uma chuva perene caía sobre Konoha naquele fim de tarde. O céu estava escuro e, da mesma forma, o escritório da prefeita. Um lugar amplo e confortável iluminado a luz de velas, mas que estava longe de ser requintado. Os estofados desbotados, as madeiras lascadas, o tapete puído, de certa forma, refletiam a decadência na qual toda a cidade estava mergulhada.

"Devemos dá-lo como morto e encerrar essa espera. Fale com Naruto para marcar a realização de uma missa dentro de alguns dias e..." A voz da loira soou firme, porém não conseguia esconder a nota de tristeza contida em suas palavras.

O silêncio pesado foi quebrado por um som que há muito não era ouvido por ali. A prefeita ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com a expressão incrédula de sua assistente que fitava algo além da janela que ficava atrás de sua mesa. Dali era possível visualizar toda a cidade: suas ruelas, becos, seu portão de entrada quase em desuso e, principalmente, a praça central. Levantou-se e confirmou que o som que ouvia era mesmo de uma grande carruagem de viagem que adentrava a cidade e dirigia-se ao prédio da prefeitura.

A grande cabine de ferro e madeira envernizada era puxada por quatro cavalos fortes e escuros como a noite. Seus cascos batiam ferozmente contra o solo retumbando no ar junto ao som da chuva constante que lavava o lugar. Bufavam e relinchavam exaustos de uma e longa difícil viagem. Quando o veículo parou em plena praça central, Tsunade não teve dúvidas:

"Shizune, convoque os guardas Anbu para que fiquem de prontidão."

Enquanto a autoridade máxima da cidade descia rapidamente as escadas da prefeitura municipal, em silêncio e calmamente, três figuras desciam da carruagem, vestindo longas capas de viagem feitas de algodão cru com capuzes longos que cobriam-lhes a face.

"Alto lá! Quem são vocês?" A mulher mais velha indagou autoritária em meio a chuva.

"Não se preocupe, prefeita Tsunade. Viemos em paz." A voz masculina soou vinda da figura mais alta e encorpada.

O rapaz tirou o capuz revelando um rosto jovem, por volta de seus 20 e tantos anos, másculo e alvo, longos cabelos castanhos e olhos diferentes de tudo o que a prefeita já havia visto: perolados em vários tons de turquesa, lilás e dourado; mas sem pupilas. Em seguida a menor das figuras repetiu o gesto e revelou, porém, um rosto feminino. Bem mais jovem e com uma tez ligeiramente mais bronzeada que a do rapaz. Os olhares de ambos eram gentis, porém firmes. Como os de alguém que não teme nada e que encararia a morte de olhos abertos quando chegasse a hora. Ambos possuíam uma marcação na testa, como uma espécie de tatuagem.

"Um homem chamado Hatake Kakashi nos contou sua história. Será que poderíamos entrar?" A adolescente, que tinha uma fala deveras madura para sua idade, disse fazendo o coração da mulher mais velha disparar. Seria possível que, depois de tanto tempo, teriam boas novas a respeito do líder da guarda?

 **~X* *X~**

"Em toda criação existe uma balança que pesa o bem e o mal e que deve sempre estar equilibrada. Apesar de ter sido criada pelo Senhor da Luz, a humanidade tem tendência a ser seduzida pelo mal e toda vez que isto ocorre, facilita a ação de seres como os vampiros que cercam a cidade de Konoha. A sede por riquezas, desprezo pelo próximo e egoísmo desregrado que regiam esta vila acabaram por fazer esta balança pensar desmedidamente para o mal e atraiu algo muito mais antigo e poderoso do que as bruxas que a Inquisição queima em suas fogueiras. Algo que padres usuários de métodos comuns nunca conseguiriam derrotar..." Dentro do escritório da prefeitura, os três viajantes misteriosos aqueciam-se próximos à lareira, enquanto contavam a Tsunade e Shizune os motivos que os levaram até Konoha.

O jovem rapaz havia se identificado como Hyuuga Neji e a adolescente que o acompanhava seria sua prima mais jovem, Hyuuga Hanabi. Com eles estava uma segunda moça, a irmã mais velha de Hanabi, Hyuuga Hinata, que não havia tirado sua capa e, nem mesmo, dito uma palavra sequer até então. Sua aura era diferente da dos demais Hyuuga.

Ela parecia mais etérea e estava concentrada em algo fora dali. Enquanto Neji e Hanabi tratavam diretamente com as dirigentes da vila, a moça mais velha mantinha-se a parte, olhando através da janela, para um ponto perdido no nada.

"Para que a balança pudesse ser restaurada, o Senhor das Luzes criou, a partir do sangue dos anjos, a existência mais pura e bondosa, o clã Hyuuga, chamados de o caçadores da lua. Nossa missão é combater essas existências vis, julgar o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal e, onde for encontrada falta, executar juízo... O clã Uchiha é um dos últimos de sua espécie; uma linhagem especial de vampiros praticamente indestrutível. Durante séculos cometeram inúmeros crimes, barbaridades em proporções assustadoras. São cruéis e sádicos, atraídos pela ganância e pelo cheiro do desprezo pela vida." Hanabi prosseguia com a explicação de Neji revelando suas reais identidades.

"Há cerca de meio ano, encontramos nos arredores da cidade da fronteira do País do Fogo, um homem que estava muito doente. Fraco e maltrapilho, ele andava pelas sombras. Sempre fugindo da luz e da ajuda que a igreja oferecia para os mendigos. Entendemos o que se passava com ele assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez: Estava infectado. O veneno dos demônios corria por suas veias e, a cada dia que passava vivo sobre a terra, se tornava um perigo para todos na cidade. Era preciso eliminá-lo." Neji revelou.

"A beira da morte, ele nos revelou que seu nome era Hatake Kakashi e contou sua história. Falou de Konoha e do jugo de escravidão ao qual os Uchiha os submetiam há anos. Contou que havia sido mordido enquanto saída da cidade para procurar por salvação, porém, não havia sido transformado em um escravo pois, quando o sol raiou, conseguiu lançar o demônio na luz e fazê-lo queimar."

Um gosto amargo tomou a boca da prefeita Senju ao ouvir as palavras de Hanabi. Kakashi havia sido mordido? Já havia visto algumas pessoas que haviam sido mordidas e abandonadas ainda vivas pelos Uchiha. Vez ou outra eles o faziam somente pelo prazer de ver o sofrimento da vítima. Viraram uma espécie de morto-vivo com aparência cadavérica e passavam a ter a mesma sede de sangue, porém não possuíam as presas e a força necessárias para caçar. Como a luz ardia suas peles, andavam pelos cantos escuros com uma fome que nunca era saciada e uma sede que nunca terminava. Era como o inferno na terra.

"Seu juízo foi executado, porém, antes de morrer, ele clamou para que algo fosse feito por Konoha. Então, juramos que o atenderíamos... Porém, devemos alertá-los de que há um preço." Hanabi alertou.

"O que querem dizer com isto?"

"O equilíbrio deve ser mantido em qualquer situação. Um preço justo deverá ser pago. Preço que é igual para todos. Ricos ou pobres devem pagar com toda a riqueza de sua cidade."

"Isto é um absurdo! Sabe o quão pobre nós somos?"

"Sabemos, prefeita. Porém, este é o preço a ser pago. Devem provar que não são mais os mesmos que, com sua ganância, atraíram o mal para si."

"Eles estão vindo..." Pela primeira vez a voz de Hinata soou na sala. Era baixa e sem expressão, porém invadiu os ouvidos de todos ali presentes, como se ela houvesse cochichado nas orelhas de cada um.

"Você deve decidir, Senju Tsunade. Viver para poder recuperar o que irão pagar, ou morrer na miséria sob o julgo desses seres."

O sino da catedral tocou anunciando mais um ataque. O rosto de Tsunade ficou tenso. Sacrificar o pouco que tinham para manter a população ou entregar tudo a uma promessa de liberdade. Deus... Se tudo acabasse da pior forma, seria sua culpa por ter lançado todos à miséria, porém, se recusasse, poderia estar jogando fora a salvação pela qual sempre havia clamado.

"Não se preocupe, Senju Tsunade." A voz suave da Hyuuga mais velha soou novamente, como um coro celestial nos ouvidos da prefeita. "Somos a resposta de seus clamores por liberdade."

Tsunde não sabia exatamente definir o que sentiu ao olhar nos olhos perolados de Hinata. Era uma sensação semelhante a um mergulho nas águas límpidas de um lago em um dia muito quente. Algo dentro de si sentiu-se tão acolhido, tão confortado que não mais hesitou e disse:

"Está bem! Acordo feito"

Neji apertou a mão de Tsunade e a prefeita sentiu uma onda de energia quente percorrer-lhe o corpo. Logo em seguida, os três desceram correndo as escadas em direção a praça central. Alguns guardas Anbu seguiram os primos misteriosos, enquanto a prefeita e sua assistente ficaram na sala acompanhando a situação afastadas.

As poucas pessoas que estavam nas ruas corriam para suas casas apavoradas, enquanto outras trancavam janelas e portas apressadamente. No céu, uma horda de cerca de 20 criaturas aladas aproximava-se rapidamente. Todos estavam transfigurados em suas versões bestiais. Seus corpos lembravam quimeras de homens e águias. Suas peles eram cinzentas e possuíam padrões negros que se espalhavam pela pele. Suas asas eram longas, deformadas e possuíam garras nas pontas. Seus olhos brilhavam em um vermelho diabólico. Com gritos esganiçados, alguns pousaram no teto das casas enquanto três deles tornaram-se fumaça negra e materializaram-se como homens no meio da praça central.

"Olha só! Pelo visto hoje nós vamos brincar de novo com o rebanho." Um deles disse em uma referência a combates anteriores com a Anbu.

"Ouvi dizer que o gosto fica melhor se batermos bastante antes de devorar." Outro debochou e foi completado por uma das mulheres do grupo:

"Quebrem os ossos bem quebrados para sentirmos o gosto do tutano..."

Os poucos guardas Anbu presentes no lugar recuaram vários passos, segurando suas armas com as mão trêmulas até que perceberam os 3 Hyuuga, em um movimento contrário, aproximando-se do grupo de vampiros.

"O que é isso? Estão se oferecendo como sacrifício para nós? Muito nobre aceitarem morrer primeiro." Um Uchiha alto e musculoso ironizou.

"Hoje, os únicos que irão morrer aqui são vocês, demônios." Neji disse arrancando sua capa e revelando uma armadura de couraça preta e uma longa espada que aparentava ser muito pesada.

Da mesma forma fez Hanabi, que posicionou-se pouco atrás do primo e tirou de sua bainha direita uma besta atiradora e, da bainha esquerda, uma cartucheira com várias flechas com pontas prateadas. Hinata ficou atrás de ambos, contudo, permaneceu com sua capa. Ajoelhou-se em apenas uma perna e, unindo as mãos, tomou posição de oração. Shizune apontou para a jovem chamando a atenção de Tsunade para o fato de a energia ao redor da jovem parecer diferente de todos os demais: a orla de sua capa movimentava-se apesar da ausência de vento no local.

"Seus ridículos! Vão pagar pela insolência!"

Um dos vampiros, transtornado de raiva, transfigurou-se em sua forma bestial e avançou sobre Neji que, em um movimento rápido e intenso, partiu a criatura ao meio. Um silêncio confuso calou os vampiros restantes que, perplexos, assistiram as metades de seu companheiro caírem no chão do pátio debatendo-se e, logo em seguida, desfazendo-se em fogo.

O sangue da prefeita e de sua assistente gelou ao ouvir os gritos repletos de ódio e rancor vindos dos Uchiha restantes que atiraram-se em direção aos Hyuuga. As bestas avançavam em movimentos rápidos e agressivos dos quais pessoas comuns não teriam a menor possibilidade de escapatória.

Neji seguia na linha de frente retalhando os vampiros enquanto manuseava com impressionantes força e destreza a grande espada medieval que portava. Era rápido e ainda forte o suficiente para derrubá-los em um combate corpo a corpo.

Pouco atrás do primo, Hanabi dependia menos do combate físico para impedir o avanço do clã, abatia-os com as flechas de sua besta. Tsunade observou como o material dessas armas, definitivamente, não era uma prata comum. Possuía um brilho diferente, puro, tal com se a luz das próprias estrelas estivesse solidificada. Ademais, quando uma criatura era atingida, algo acontecia com seu corpo: perdia a coordenação motora e passava a vomitar sangue e coçar-se como se em suas veias corresse fogo.

Afastada de todos, Hinata permanecia imóvel, com os olhos fechados, em posição de prece. Em comparação aos outros, aparentava total vulnerabilidade e distanciamento da batalha. Contudo, a aura misteriosa que a envolvia trazia a certeza de que ela não estava apenas pedindo aos céus pela proteção de seus parentes. Foi quando um dos vampiros aproximou-se perigosamente de Hanabi. A irmã mais jovem, que atirava em uma criatura que vinha do lado oposto, não teria chances de escapar...

"Obrigada, Onee sama" Hanabi disse com um sorriso de lado antes de golpear o estômago de um Uchiha com o pé.

Pouco antes de alcançar a adolescente, a criatura teve seu corpo subitamente envolvido por chamas azuladas e caiu no chão em agonia. Várias outras criaturas que conseguiam escapar da lâmina de Neji e das flechas de Hanabi, também caíam com seus corpos consumidos pelo fogo conjurado por Hinata.

"Matem a bruxa! A que está ajoelhada!" Uma das vampiras que havia entendido o papel de Hinata na batalha e gritou aos poucos que sobraram ao seu redor.

Em um só movimento, todos avançaram em direção à irmã mais velha. Toda a batalha virou-se em direção à jovem. Neji e Hanabi conseguiram derrubar parte deles, contudo, um dos homens transfigurou seu corpo em uma fumaça negra e avançou ferozmente por entre o campo de batalha em direção a Hinata.

Ele estava muito rápido...

Ela não conseguiria focar a tempo...

Não iria conseguir derrubá-lo…

Tsunade prendeu a respiração quando o vampiro materializou-se acima de Hinata. Seu coração pulou uma batida e, em meio milésimo de segundo, todo um filme passou em sua mente: Aquela moça tão angelical destroçada. Os Hyuuga, a única esperança de Konoha, derrotados. E o fim inevitável pelas mãos do clã. Contudo, no milésimo seguinte, viu a expressão plácida de Hinata transformar-se em um olhar furioso e intenso com veias grossas que, saltadas sob a pele, seguiam da fronte e penetravam até o interior das íris peroladas.

Em um movimento inesperado, Hinata sacou, de dentro da capa, um sabre prateado e abriu um corte de lado a lado no peito do monstro que caiu atrás da jovem sem conseguir reagir.

Tremia e se debatia como se houvesse eletricidade correndo pelo seu corpo. A lâmina daquele sabre era feita do mesmo material da espada de Neji e das flechas de Hanabi. De pé e sem a capa que até então cobrira-lhe o rosto, Hinata revelou sua figura única: Longos cabelos azulados, escuros como noite estrelada, tez alva como porcelana e um rosto como de um anjo de catedral. Ela não tinha a testa marcada como sua irmã e seu primo mas, naquele instante, tinha uma expressão feroz e altiva como a de uma leoa. Pisou no peito do Uchiha e, apontando a lâmina do sabre para seu rosto, disse:

"Pouparei sua vida, demônio, para que volte ao seu ninho e avise ao seu rei: Eu, Hyuuga Hinata, juíza do clã dos caçadores da lua, Hyuuga, julguei os Uchiha e os achei em falta. Sua pena: extinção. Nesse momento, pela minha alma e pela alma de meus antepassados, eu juro: Não restará nem o pó do clã das aves negras, Uchiha."

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Gente, EU JURO que não abandonei, nem vou abandonar nenhuma das minhas histórias!

Vou terminar de postar o que já estava escrito antes e vou postar capítulos novos. Tenham só um pouco de paciencia pliss!

É muita coisa para organizar, porém, estou aqui e as atualizações vão acontecer, ok?^^

Beijos e até mais^^


	3. Os Uchiha

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people~~

Eu sei! Era para primeiro acabar LEAD ME para poder atualizar LDM, mas eu não aguentei! A ideia tava na minha cabeça e se não nascesse logo, podia morrer. Melhor pecar por excesso que por falta! Aqui está o segundo capítulo e espero que gostem do primeiro encontro dos nossos protagonistas^^

Beijocas e boa leitura^^/

* * *

 **Os Uchiha**

Itachi, o grande rei do clã das Aves Negras, cobria o rosto com a ponta de sua capa preta a fim de proteger-se do odor desagradável que exalava do corpo vampiresco consumido a sua frente pelas chamas negras que apenas ele podia conjurar...

"Mas que atrevimento! Esses mortais devem pagar caro pela insolência de nos ameaçar!" Uma voz sedutora e feminina vociferou das trevas detrás do grande trono dourado cravejado de pedras ônix e forrado com veludo de cor de vinho. Sakura, a rainha Uchiha, aproximava-se mantendo os braços cruzados e os olhos fixos sobre o cadáver crepitante.

Itachi sentou-se novamente e secou as lágrimas de sangue que desciam de seus olhos sempre que usava as chamas amaterasu. Sua expressão séria denunciava que algo o incomodava mais do que deveria: o odor que o ferimento daquele moribundo exalava antes de ser sacrificado a fim de evitar a contaminação dos outros, era tão preocupante quanto o recado que havia sido dado.

"Meu rei, permita-me levar alguns soldados a cidade e ensiná-los que ninguém pode resistir ao poder dos Uchiha!" A rainha dizia com ímpeto e uma postura agressiva.

Itachi, porém, nada respondeu. Ficou calado apoiando os cotovelos nos braços do trono e tocando a fronte com os dedos, em posição de profunda meditação. A sala do trono do castelo dos Uchiha estava tomada por uma fumaça que cheirava a carne e magia antiga... Normalmente, o rei estaria debochando e escarnecendo do recado recebido minutos antes, mas, o cheiro ameaçadoramente desconhecido causava-lhe arrepios que, em séculos de existência, nunca havia sentido.

"O que houve? Não me diga que ficou com medo desses disparates?!" Sakura insistiu.

"Como ousa dirigir-se ao rei desta forma?" Do fundo do salão iluminado por chamas de velas, uma voz grave e máscula reverberou entre as paredes decoradas com tapetes persas e obras de arte que retratavam a morte.

Sasuke era o jovem e único irmão de Itachi. Principal conselheiro do rei, o príncipe, apesar da pouca idade para um Uchiha, era tido como alguém extremamente centrado e racional. Totalmente dedicado ao clã, o jovem costumava passar dias afastado do castelo em jornadas atrás de conhecimento e formas de garantir a perpetuação dos Uchiha. Os anciões o consideravam um gênio: brilhante e promissor. Já os membros comuns do clã, o admiravam por seu carisma, inteligência refinada e beleza elegante.

"Vejo que Vossa Alteza finalmente decidiu retornar ao castelo. Príncipe Sasuke..." A Rainha dirigiu-se à figura alta e esguia que se aproximava com evidente desdém, tanto no rosto quanto na voz.

Apesar da alta conta em que os anciões tinham o príncipe, nunca fora secreto o conflito que havia entre a rainha e o jovem Sasuke. A alma belígera de Sakura sempre esbarrava na racionalidade de Sasuke que, através de seus conselhos, impedia Itachi de lançar mão de ações mais agressivas contra Konoha. Para a Rainha, o que movia o cunhado não era preocupação com a segurança alimentar do clã, e sim, compaixão para com os moradores do vilarejo.

"A tempo de me inteirar da atual situação. Desses tais..."

"Hyuuga." Sakura completou.

"Com certeza, Vossa Majestade a rainha, por ser uma humana transformada, não consegue perceber o que o rei e eu, vampiros de nascimento, sentimos agora. Há uma real ameaça no ar..."

A expressão de leve desdém da rainha, transformou-se no mais genuíno ultraje. Apesar de ser o membro com maior sede de sangue na família real, Sakura nem sempre fora uma Uchiha. Quando mortal, havia sido uma moça comum de um vilarejo distante de Konoha. No entanto, seus longos cabelos cor de flor de cerejeira e olhos verde-mar encantaram o rei, que a roubou e concedeu-lhe o Selo Amaldiçoado, tornando-a sua rainha. Porém, isto havia acontecido há tanto tempo que ela, praticamente, já havia esquecido que um dia fora um ser humano...

"E o que sugere? Que sentemos e tomemos chá?" Retrucou irônica.

"Sugiro ao meu rei e irmão que tentemos uma aproximação diplomática inicialmente..." Sasuke disse curvando-se a Itachi em um cumprimento mudo.

"Vejo que o príncipe continua digno da alcunha de pacificador que carrega... "

"Devemos lembrar que estes tais Hyuuga apenas se defenderam a uma agressão que partiu do grupo desse pobre coitado..." Sasuke apontou para o corpo consumido pelas chamas de seu irmão.

"E agora está relativizando o assassinato de nosso povo? Será que devemos adicionar _amante de humanos_ ao seu título?"

"Tenho certeza que a rainha compreendeu que estou dizendo para mantermos uma atitude de cautela em relação ao Clã dos Caçadores da Lua..." O príncipe inutilmente tentava apresentar argumentos coerente à rainha que virou os olhos e respondeu com desprezo:

"Que nome ridículo! E o que eles caçam?"

"Aves!" Irritado, Itachi disse batendo no braço dourado de seu trono e manifestando-se pela primeira vez desde que a discussão havia iniciado. Com uma expressão tensa, o rei levantou-se e, de costas, ordenou ao irmão:

"Sasuke, reúna os sábios e anciões do clã."

"Sim, meu rei!" Com a mão sobre o coração em sinal de lealdade, o príncipe fez uma reverência e retirou-se da sala.

O rei Uchiha era um homem poderoso o suficiente para subjugar sozinho uma cidade inteira. Porém, o fato de estar convocando o conselho transparecia os pensamentos que ele não havia verbalizado: um inimigo real estava ali e ele não fazia ideia de como combatê-lo. Contudo, por outro lado, os Hyuuga pareciam saber exatamente o que fazer para eliminá-los.

.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

.

As ruas de Konoha estavam em festa. Já era tarde da noite, porém as pessoas cantavam e dançavam em pleno júbilo como se não importasse o dia seguinte. Pela primeira vez os cidadãos haviam presenciado um confronto no qual os Uchiha haviam sido derrotados. Pela primeira vez, aqueles monstros que representavam a morte certa, não eram mais tão invencíveis. Pela primeira vez havia uma mísera centelha de esperança no coração daqueles pobres amaldiçoados, e essa esperança atendia pelo nome de O Clã dos Caçadores da Lua, Hyuuga.

Todos queriam ver, saudar e agradecer os três anjos enviados pelo Senhor da Luz para livrá-los do mal. Apesar da insistência dos três jovens Hyuuga em dizer que estavam ali apenas cumprindo seu dever, precisaram aceitar a proposta de um morador mais abastado que cedeu uma de suas residencias para abrigar os caçadores e servir como seu quartel-general. Um pequeno sobrado de 2 andares que não possuía muito luxo, porém que tinha tudo o que era necessário para abrigar os primos com conforto. Ademais, ficava estrategicamente próximo a prefeitura e ao quartel Anbu. Dessa forma, todos poderiam se reunir rapidamente sempre que houvesse a necessidade.

Naquela noite, a despeito da música e da alegria em comemoração à vitória alcançada, a prefeita e os caçadores estavam reunidos na sala do sobrado a fim de ouvir de Neji qual seria a estratégia usada no combate aos vampiros dali em diante. A ampla sala mobilhada com móveis de madeira rústica e tapetes puídos estava iluminada por luzes de velas moribundas e aquecida pela grande lareira que crepitava bruxuleante no fundo do ambiente. Enquanto alguns empregados terminavam de organizar a casa e guardar os objetos dos Hyuuga, Tsunade e sua assistente Shizune ouviam tensas as palavras do Hyuuga mais velho.

"Primeiramente, vamos nos infiltrar na floresta e dissipar a névoa que envolve a cidade e impede a entrada dos raios de sol. Assim, garantimos que, ao menos durante o dia, os moradores da vila estejam protegidos de um ataque." Neji explanava enquanto abria sobre a mesa um mapa de Konoha que havia tirado de um dos baús que trouxeram consigo.

Neji, mesmo despido de sua capa e armadura, ainda mantinha um porte másculo e altivo. Trajava-se como um típico lorde do século XVIII. Contudo, com os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, deixava ainda mais visível a exótica marca que carregava na testa.

"A vila tem um formato circular, então devemos cercá-la com uma barreira triangular." Apontando no mapa as dimensões da cidade, Neji indicava como fariam para sitiar todos os seu limites...

"Nos posicionaremos em três pontos: Hinata nee sama vai para as cachoeiras à nordeste da vila, eu vou para as montanhas, a noroeste, e Neji nii san vai para o sul da vila." Hanabi falava calmamente enquanto aproximava-se mexendo nos longos cabelos castanhos. Assim como o primo, a adolescente também vestia-se ao estilo ocidental e carregava uma marca similar à de Neji em sua testa. Apesar de intrigar àqueles que olhassem, também impunha certo respeito e não havia quem se atrevesse a perguntar do que se tratava.

"Não acho que seja uma boa ideia..." Shizune dizia olhando fixamente para o mapa e apertando sua porquinha de estimação, Tonton, entre os braços.

"Não se preocupe, Shizune san. Esse é o nosso trabalho aqui!" Hinata respondeu com uma voz calma enquanto descia as escadas. Ao juntar-se ao grupo, Hinata, pela primeira vez, mostrava-se por inteiro. Era uma mulher encantadora. Os longos cabelos azul índigo estavam metade presos em um arranjo e o restante solto caía sobre os ombos. A vestimenta ocidental reforçada a sua figura feminina ao mesmo tempo que a conferia ares nobres de princesa.

"Quando retornamos, aquilo que é obra da natureza, permanecerá, mas o que foi criado pelos monstros, será eliminado e seu poder sobre a vila diminuirá." Neji afirmou enquanto vestia a bainha da grande espada montante que carregava.

Mesmo diante da tranquilidade dos primos Hyuuga, Tsunade e Shizune estavam com os nervos à flor da pele. O perigo daquele plano era real. Sozinhos, os três estariam expostos dentro da floresta. Por mais que fossem poderosos, a depender do número de vampiros em um ataque, seria o fim.

"Enquanto isso, reúna a guarda Anbu no quartel general. Todos os soldados que forem aptos e, especialmente, aqueles que já sobreviveram a algum conflito com os demônios." Hanabi orientou a assistente da prefeita que engoliu seco e assentiu com pesar.

"Mas irão fazer isso agora?!" Tsunade questionou receosa.

"Precisa ser feito ainda hoje." A voz serena de Hinata contrastou com a imagem da jovem embainhando o sabre que carregava preso a cintura. A prefeita apenas suspirou e respondeu antes de ver ao grupo deixar o local:

"Estaremos pedindo aos céus para que tudo dê certo."

.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

.

"Mas que absurdo! E vocês ainda se julgam sábios? Bando de velhos decrépitos!" Itachi vociferava após a longa discussão onde provou-se que nenhum dos homens que compunha seu conselho sabia uma linha a respeito dos Hyuuga.

"Majestade, podemos não deter conhecimento antigo sobre esses seres, mas podemos desenvolver algo novo. Precisamos apenas de tempo e..." Um ancião começou a argumentar, porém foi interrompido pela voz forçosamente contida do rei Itachi:

"Em minutos eles acabaram com 20 de nós. Será que não entendem que não temos tempo!?"

"Sabemos que eles possuem armas especiais. Há algo no metal que nos envenena... Seus olhos também são especiais. Diferentemente do nosso sharingan, não pode induzir ilusões, mas parece ter uma capacidade de detectar algo que não conseguimos ver." Outro membro do conselho apresentou parte dos dados sobre o Clã dos Caçadores da Lua que, em uma autópsia macabra, foram extraídos do cadáver do Uchiha morto pelo rei.

"Há também seu estilo de luta... Nenhum homem normal conseguiria ferir um Uchiha apenas com alguns tapas. Há algo naquelas mãos também..." Um outro ancião interviu.

"Se vocês já terminaram de elogiar os nossos algozes, estou esperando alguém que tenha um plano de ataque!" Itachi respondia irritadiço enquanto massageava a fronte com o dedo indicador.

"Vamos todos morrer nos debatendo no chão como vermes em pedra quente." Sakura disse sentada ao lado do rei com uma arrogância conformista.

"Cale-se, mulher! Não piore as coisas..." O rei gritou.

"Meu rei, acredito que devemos nos manter em guarda e suspender os ataques à vila até termos alguma informação relevante..." Sasuke aconselhou.

"Está falando em fazer nosso povo passar fome?" Sakura interviu cortando a fala do príncipe. Sasuke procurou ignorar a provocação da rainha e respondeu dirigindo-se ao rei:

"Sabemos que isso não é bem verdade. Conseguimos sobreviver meses sem nos alimentarmos. Ninguém vai morrer se ficar algumas semanas sem beber. Ademais, ou nos reservamos ou morremos exatamente como sua esposa disse."

"Repita as palavras daquele pobre diabo" Itachi solicitou ao escriba.

 _"Pouparei sua vida, demônio, para que volte ao seu ninho e avise ao seu rei: Eu, Hyuuga Hinata, juíza do clã dos caçadores da lua, Hyuuga, julguei os Uchiha e os achei em falta. Sua pena: extinção. Nesse momento, pela minha alma e pela alma de meus antepassados, eu juro: Não restará nem o pó do clã das aves negras, Uchiha."_

"Quem essa bruxa pensa que é? Devíamos esquartejá-la e espalhar seus pedaços pela praça principal de Konoha para saberem qual é o final de quem ameaça o Clã das aves negras." Um membro do conselho comentou indignado.

"Duvido que alguém mandaria esse recado diretamente ao rei se não tivesse meios para cumpri-lo. Devemos ser cautelosos." Sasuke ponderou.

"Durante séculos nós crescemos em nossa arrogância, achando que éramos os únicos. Mas, eles chegaram... o nosso contrapeso na balança do equilíbrio finalmente está aqui... " O conselheiro mais velho balbuciou mais para si mesmo do que para o rei. Contudo, suas palavras foram ao encontro dos temores mais profundos de Itachi.

Séculos antes, quando era criança, Uchiha Fugaku, seu pai, contava-lhe histórias sobre seres celestes que existiam apenas para caçá-los. Não havia como fugir de seus olhos sem cor que a tudo podiam ver, e nem dos golpes de suas mãos que podiam interromper o fluxo de energia vital de um vampiro fazendo-o secar até virar pó. Itachi ficava apavorado. Contudo, durante séculos, esses seres não passavam de histórias para assustar crianças! Um silêncio vergonhoso tomou de conta da sala até que Sasuke disse:

"Eu me ofereço para dialogar com esses Hyuuga e tentar acalmar os ânimos. Ganharemos tempo até que..."

"Não! Não quero meu irmão envolvido nisso. Você é o único, além de mim, que pode ser rei. Não vou arriscar a sua vida." Itachi foi enfático em sua decisão.

Preservar a vida de Sasuke era fundamental para a perpetuação do clã. Apenas a família real dos Uchiha podia gerar descendência, ou seja, ter filhos nascidos vampiros. Os outros apenas transmitiam o Selo Amaldiçoado como uma doença contagiosa após morderem alguém e não sugarem seu sangue. Uchihas transformados por esse método não possuíam todos os dons da raça e nem sua força por completo. Além de Itachi, só havia mais um membro da família real vivo, o príncipe Sasuke. Não podia deixar com que nada acontecesse a seu irmão.

"Mas, Majes..."

"Não discuta, Sasuke! Fique longe desses seres, em especial, dessa tal juíza."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Hinata caminhou até a margem do que um dia fora um belo lago resultante da cachoeira que descia das montanhas em direção ao bosque. Observou o lugar e uma repulsa inexprimível revirou seu estômago. A névoa que o cercava era mística, pesada e densa. Era perceptível que a atmosfera ali não tinha afinidade com o ar do céu, mas sim, que emanava das árvores apodrecidas, do solo infértil, e do lago silencioso que liberava um vapor pestilento cor de chumbo... A morte havia tomado de conta daquele lugar e não era por acaso que havia expulsado toda a vida presente naquela floresta.

A Hyuuga abaixou-se e fitou seu rosto refletido na água escura e sem vida do lago. Precisava salvar aquele lugar, porém, antes que pudesse executar os selos com as mãos e abrir o pentagrama de energia, percebeu que algo a observava. Aquela aura, com toda certeza era um Uchiha, contudo, não havia intensão assassina nele. Parecia estar apenas observando-a. A Hyuuga deslizou suas mãos lentamente até a bainha do sabre que escondia embaixo de sua capa quando ouviu:

"Não pretendo atacá-la, logo, não precisa desse sabre por hora..." A voz grave vinha de lugar nenhum e, ao mesmo tempo, de todos os lugares. Parecia ser apenas uma com aquele cenário deplorável. Caso aquele ser a atacasse, teria que levar a luta para um lugar que lhe fosse mais propício, abandonando assim, a missão de dissipar o mal da floresta. Percebendo-se em desvantagem, a jovem ergueu-se e, virando-se em direção à floresta, bradou:

"Venha para a luz, demônio!" A voz delicada chamou firmemente e Sasuke, involuntariamente, foi arrastado e materializou-se na frente da mulher.

Desembainhando o sabre e mantendo posição de ataque, Hinata viu surgir da fumaça a sua frente, a face de um jovem e belo rapaz.

"Truque interessante! É agora que você me corta no meio?" Ajoelhado, Sasuke perguntou em tom de afronta mas, Hinata não respondeu.

Ambos se encararam durante alguns instantes. Os olhos do príncipe se mantinham negros, indicando à Hyuuga que ele não estava intencionando atacá-la. Uma pontada fina fez o coração da moça acelerar. Como ele era bonito... de fato aqueles monstros eram assustadoramente atraentes!

Sorrindo de lado Sasuke ergueu-se e rompendo o contato visual, comentou a respeito da paisagem ao seu redor.

"Esse lugar já foi lindo... mas foi morrendo aos poucos e agora está assim. Eu não gosto de vê-lo dessa forma, mas acredito que você pense que esse é um dos meus maiores prazeres na vida."

Hinata, que não abaixava a guarda, respondeu com os olhos firmes no rapaz:

"Vocês, monstros, são os culpados por ele ter ficado assim."

"Não tenho argumentos quanto a isso... Mas acho que já percebeu que não sou um monstro." O tom leve do príncipe não apresentava ameaças, contudo, Hinata ainda se mantinha distante e pronta para contra-atacar.

"Esse aparência humana é apenas um disfarce para o que vocês realmente são. Não vai conseguir me enganar."

Sasuke virou-se e perguntou com um tom artificialmente surpreso olhando para suas próprias mãos e corpo:

"Será? Passei toda a minha vida acreditando que este é meu verdadeiro eu e que, quando estou faminto, me transformo... mas quem sabe vocês, os caçadores, saibam mais do que eu sobre mim mesmo."

Hinata nada respondeu. Apenas mantinha a guarda e o pulso firme no punho do sabre. Sasuke a observou. Não havia hesitação, nem medo na jovem. Seu olhar era determinado e firme. Ao menor sinal de uma ameaça, ela o partiria em dois com aquela arma. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo, não havia ódio ou raiva dentro de seus olhos. Ela apenas o atacaria, caso ele a ameaçasse. Sorriu e aproximou-se alguns passos.

"Afaste-se, criatura!" Hinata apertou o punho do sabre enquanto advertia o moreno.

"Demônio, monstro, criatura... Eu tenho um nome, sabia? E uma alcunha também: Sasuke, O Pacificador. Príncipe do Clã das aves negras, Uchiha." Após dizer seu nome, o príncipe fez um reverência polida e encarou a jovem como se esperasse que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"Espera que eu diga meu nome a uma criatura vil como um vampiro?" A voz da Hyuuga pela primeira vez demonstrou alguma emoção desde que começaram a conversar. Ela estava surpresa com a postura do príncipe Uchiha.

"Espero até o final de nossa conversa mostrar que sua óbvia repugnância por mim, baseia-se em puro desconhecimento e que nossos povos podem dialogar para evitar uma matança."

"E quanto a matança que ocorre há mais de 50 anos em Konoha?"

Sasuke suspirou. Não era chamado de O Pacificador à toa. Durante anos vinha trabalhando para que a mão dos Uchiha sobre Konoha fosse mais leve, mas com a rainha Sakura por perto, o efeito de suas palavras sempre acabava diluído.

"Não posso negar que existem excessos por parte de alguns irmãos, porém nem todos odeiam os humanos. Contudo, eles são nosso alimento. A natureza nos fez assim..."

"O Senhor das Sombras os fez assim. Vocês são o peso errado na balança e é papel dos Hyuuga devolver a paz a essas pessoas."

Então era verdade. Assim como o velho conselheiro havia balbuciado durante a reunião, os Hyuuga eram o peso contrário aos Uchiha na balança do universo. Seres celestiais criados a partir da natureza oposta dos Uchiha: anjos de luz, não de trevas. Mas qual seria a real diferença entre eles e os seres criados pelo Senhor da luz?

"Sabe, quando me falaram dos Hyuuga achei que seriam criaturas com garras gigantescas para cortar meu fluxo vital e olhos espalhados por todo o corpo de forma que nada fique invisível... Só não imaginei que teriam um rosto como o seu."

Sasuke olhou Hinata no fundo dos olhos buscando compreender o que era esse abismo que os separava. Foi quando viu, dentro daqueles olhos perolados, o lampejo de algo que nunca antes havia visto antes: plena paz. Subitamente, sentiu sua alma ser acariciada e desejou enlouquecidamente mergulhar naquele olhar tornando-se um só com tamanho júbilo e refrigério... Aproximou-se poucos centímetros, mas Hinata apertou o punho do sabre e o príncipe lembrou-se de quem era. Antes de transfigurar seu corpo em fumaça e deixar o lugar disse:

"Hoje, nossa conversa acaba aqui, bela Hyuuga que não quis me dizer seu nome, mas vamos nos encontrar novamente e vou provar que não merecemos o juízo que nos foi dado."

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

Não sei se vocês conseguiram reparar, mas estou tentando mesclar elementos das histórias tradicionais de vampiros, Naruto e RPG.

Não está sendo um trabalho fácil, por isso peço paciência qnt às atualizações, pois só postarei um capítulo quando achar que ele possui condições para isso.

Qualidade acima de tudo!

Bjos e obrigada por ler =*


End file.
